Falling
by Ijustcallyoumine
Summary: You never once thought that love could feel like this. That it could scorch through you like a burning flame; make you feel so powerful; so alive yet so fragile.


_**Falling**_

You never once thought that love could feel like this. That it could scorch through you like a burning flame; make you feel so powerful; so alive yet so fragile. You've also never felt like this, maybe you've loved before but that was all weak, it wasn't right. But this, this is right. You've never felt like you've belonged with someone before, that you were made for them. Not until you met her. You know it was as if everyone had been made into a huge puzzle in the world and you are the two that fit together. Nothing is better than that. Everything about you fits together; even when you fight it molds you and makes you fit with her even more. Like the puzzle piece just keeps on fitting better and better every day. You've loved her longer then you've been with her; but every day it just grows more and more and you wonder if it will stop growing, because you're positive one person couldn't hold this much love inside. But you never want it to stop growing, because every day when you fall for her, it feels amazing and overpowering quite like a drug high and you never want to spiral down from it.

You walk through the dark streets; she hasn't been staying with you long. You guys just got a place together and she was sound asleep at home. You worked late tonight; and since you worked a few streets away from home, you decided to walk but as you're walking home you realize it may not have been a good idea because you're freezing and the snow is falling down ever so slightly. The snow bunches up on your black coat and you finally get to your small place and stick your key in the door and unlock it quietly, because you don't want to wake her. But you also know she will be awake, most likely waiting for you to come home because she's always hated sleeping in an empty home. You hang your coat up and drop your keys on the counter, because you're too lazy to even hang them up, it's a Friday night and you don't work tomorrow, neither of you do, so you don't even need the keys but you leave them there anyway. You slip off your shoes and put them where they belong and then walk into your bedroom, your feet softly padding against the carpet, being as quiet as you can in case you're wife does happen to be asleep. You guys aren't married yet, but you've asked her to marry you, and the engagement ring resides around her finger, and you know she's already started planning the wedding. Making sure everything will be perfect.

You see her sitting up in bed and when you crawl inside the first thing she does is grip your clothes. You haven't changed out of your work clothes, but you knew she needed you. She fists your shirt, and you wrap your arms around her and she's shaking lightly and you just hold her silently, rubbing her back and then you break the silence. "What's wrong?" you ask quietly, not too loud because you don't want it to break through the soft bubble you've wrapped around her. She looks at you, and you can see the fear in her deep brown eyes. She grips your shirt more and she whispers timidly "bad dream." Which you knew, because you could tell, by the way she was gripping for you and the way she reached for you as soon as you crawled into bed. You don't ask her what it's about because she tells you all you need to know when she whispers "please don't leave" softly. You guys lay there quietly a bit more and she starts to tell you what happens in the dream, and you frown because you would never just fight with her, and then pack up your shit and leave, like you did in her dream. So you reassure her that if you ever had a bad fight like that you would work it out and wouldn't walk away, you would never break up with her, or break her heart. You are confused because she hasn't had a bad dream like this for a while and you ask why she had it, and she tells you it's because you had a fight earlier and you smile softly at her and tell her you're over it and you've already grown stronger, together. She grips your shirt more, reaches for you more. She needs you closer and you oblige and tangle your legs together and softly kiss her to reassure her you love her, and that it was just a nightmare.

She responds with a deep and passionate kiss, and it was full of want and need. She needed you, because she was scared but also because she loves you. You let her have you, because you always do and soon you're hovered over her, both of you stripped down with just the blanket over top of you and your bodies are meshed together; fitting so perfectly. You moan every time your skin grazes hers because you can't help it and she moans when you grind into her, because she can't control it, even if she tried. You shiver as her fingertips trail down your back the skin on skin contact even thought it seems light as a feather drives you wild and you can't help but moan from that too. You're making love, and every time you do it's always perfect. But you know that when you make love to her when she is so scared, that it's a whole new type, because you're comforting her and showing her she has nothing to be scared about. You both lose yourselves in each other, every touch and thrust and simple graze of fingertips makes you both moan. Your heart beats faster when you hear her moan, and when you look into her eyes, which are looking back into yours. You let your emotion settle there, knowing she wants to read it as you pour your love into everything else, it also pours from your eyes and she notices and connects your lips again.

It's a while later and you guys are curled up into each other, naked and draped in the covers. She has fallen asleep with her head on your chest, not quite scared anymore and you're relaxed and have fallen for her even more, shocked that it's possible; but you knew it was. You run your fingers through her hair and you hear her sigh contently even in her sleep. You smile lightly and take in a deep breath and take her hand in yours and you play with her fingers. As you lay there you honestly can't believe this girl is yours. She shocks you when she brings her head up and pecks your lips and then lays it back down on your chest. She's awake slightly, but you know she needs her sleep but so do you. You feel your eyes slowly close and feel her shift in your arms so she is more comfortable and even in your sleep you naturally wrap your arms around her pulling her close. She groans from being moved, even if it was closer to you, but she doesn't seem to mind because she cuddles into you more and you feel more whole in that moment then you ever have before.


End file.
